To Journey Into The Dark
by Xerxes93
Summary: Hinata didn't care for Sasuke, for all she cared he could go ahead and throw away his life and become a traitor. But Naruto cared for Sasuke, and so Hinata would go through hell to protect him. And go through hell she would.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had left the village earlier that week. Hinata had, or course, bid him goodbye and wished him well in his training. She remembered the smile he gave her as he said thanks, and in turn wished her well. It wasn't the same as it had been before Sasuke had left. The difference was subtle, but made all the difference. Hinata had never seen Naruto look so downhearted in the entire time she knew him.

The entirety of the village hating him his entire life, failing the graduation exam three times, the threat of being a genin forever, these things had never managed to make Naruto give in to despair. But Sasuke might succeed where they had failed. Hinata finished writing the note she had been pondering over for the past hour. Giving it one last look over and finding it satisfactory, she folded it into thirds and placed in on the pillow of her neatly made bed.

Hinata had considered packing, but it would be too suspicious if any of her possessions were missing. She had smuggled some food and had it placed in her pouch with her kunai and shuriken. Sneaking out wouldn't be necessary, she had decided. Hinata left her room, and made her way out of the house. She passed a branch member on the way out of the house. "Up and about so early, Hinata?" she asked cheerily as she walked by.

"U-um, yes, I was hoping to get in some early morning training." Hinata answered and with a small bow their way she continued on. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, the light blue sky in contrast with the shadow still cast over the village was strangely calming to Hinata. Vendors were setting up shop as she passed. It was just another day for them, but it wasn't for her. Not with the truly stupid thing she was about to do hanging over her head. She reached the village gate, and with a deep breath, exited the village. She knew her journey would require her going far south, but first she needed to go north. With her Byakugan now activated, Hinata picked up the pace and began to jump from tree to tree.

She was nearing her initial destination when she felt a clenching in her chest. Stopping on a tree branch quite abruptly she began to cough up blood into her hand. Since the chunin exams final the heart issues caused by her cousin had been acting up significantly less often, but it still presented itself from time to time. For once Hinata was grateful for it. She placed her blood covered hand against the tree, leaving a smear, and continued on. The sent of the blood would help send the people who would be searching for her in the direction she wanted them to go, and not the direction she was actually headed.

Hinata finally reached her destination, the sun was now shining bright in the sky and it made the water in the river below her sparkle. Hinata looked over the edge of the cliff as she shed off her jacket, ruminating on the action she was about to take. She placed her folded jacket gently at her feet, and as a finishing touch, took off the headband on her neck and put it on top. Nobody would realize she was gone for at least 24 hours, when she was supposed to meet up with her team for a mission. When she wouldn't arrive, they would look for her, then they would find the note she left in her room. Lead by the sent of the blood she had left on the tree and her jacket they would find this place. And they would know it was too late to save her, that Hinata had already killed herself, or so they would think.

Hinata took a deep breath and jumped over the edge. The water was cold, but it would serve its purpose in washing away her sent. Sending chakara to the bottom of her feet, Hinata rose from the water and stood on top of it. She would make her way south on the river's surface for a few miles, then run along the bank once she began to run low on chakara. It was a long journey ahead of her, so she began running.

* * *

The sun had set and risen again by the time Hinata reached her destination. The sound compound, slightly beyond the Valley of the End, and outside of her home country; where even if the ninja now investigating her disappearance realized that she had faked her death, they couldn't breach enemy territory to retrieve her.

Activating her byakugan again, Hinata found the entrance to the compound. There were no guards, most likely because the entrance itself was so well hidden. They weren't counting on someone with her eyes trying to get in. Their mistake was her gain as she entered undetected. She snuck along the dark, stone halls, byakugan activated scanning the area around her for target. And then she saw him farther into the labyrinth of tunnels, there were a lot of other people walking around the compound and she would have to avoid them all if she wanted to make it there without getting caught.

It was easier than it initially seemed it would be, there were so many different hallways to take all intersecting in a random, unorganized matter that Hinata was easily able to avoid the people in the compound. Most of them weren't even in the hallways anyway. She just had to pass by the rooms they were in quickly, desperately hoping that they didn't decide to leave just then. Twice she had to double back into a hallway that was counterintuitive to where she wanted to go in order to avoid someone, but within 20 minutes she had reached her destination. On the other side of the door she was now standing in front of her goal awaited her. Deactivating her byakugan, Hinata took a deep breath, and opened it.

* * *

Sasuke was panting as he kneeled on the cold, stone floor, he had been training for what seemed like hours, though he could not be sure because there was no way for him to tell the time. That was the worst thing about staying in Orochimaru's underground fortress, time was lost to him without access to a clock or windows to be able to tell time by daylight. Sasuke may have been here for days, he may have been here for weeks, but he couldn't be sure. What he did know for sure though was that he was getting stronger. Without stupid missions or the mundanities of life in Kohona to get in the way, Sasuke was able to focus completely on his training.

"That's enough for now," Orochimaru told him as Sasuke picked himself up off the ground, "Go rest and have some lunch and we'll meet here-" Orochimaru stopped mid-sentence. Sasuke was confused as to why for a moment until he noticed that Orochimaru was looking at the door where a girl about his age had just entered. There was an air of familiarity about her, but he couldn't place from where he knew her. "Who are you?" Orochimaru asked, a tone of amusement about his voice.

"M-my name is Hyuga Hinata," the girl announced as she walked towards them, her stride significantly more confident than her voice. Hyuga? So she must be from Kohona then, he must have occasionally seen her around which is why she seemed familiar now.

"And what are you doing here, Hinata-chan?" Orochimaru asked in a condescending tone. "Are you here to try and take Sasuke back?"

"N-no," She said, and with a sudden improvement in poise and clenched fists she stated "I'm here to join the Sound. You offered Sasuke strength and I want that too." Sasuke could see a fire of determination in her eyes, and it seemed quite unfitting for her. That thought caused him to remember how he knew her, she was in his class at the academy! And she was also one of the nine of his class to become genin. Sasuke had known her for years! But she was so shy that she had never left an impression on him.

Orochimaru gave a a sinister, toothy smile "Oh? And why should I train you? What are you worth to me, girl?"

It was Hinata's turn to smile, "I've read up on you, Orochimaru-sama. You killed and experimented on a lot of my clansmen. But you didn't find out anything about the Byakugan, did you?" Orochimaru's smile faltered for a split second, "That's because they were members of the Branch house. And as w-with every member of the branch house they were all marked with the cadged bird seal, which seals away the Byakugan's secrets upon death. I-I, however-" Hinata lifted up her bangs to show her unmarked forehead, "-am a member of the main house, and do not bear the curse seal. I offer you not only my eyes, but m-myself as a willing test subject to explore the Byakugan's potential with."

Orochimaru walked over to Hinata and leaned in close to Hinata's face. Orochimaru reached his hand out towards her face and she flinched. Sasuke realized he was examining her eyes, which were now full of fear, as he stretched her eye socket for a better look at them.

"So tell me Hinata-chan, why?" Orochimaru asked as he pulled away from her face, apparently satisfied.

"H-huh?" Hinata looked perplexed, "I-I don't understand what you mean."

"I _mean_," Orochimaru hissed as he grasped her wrist, a malicious look in his eyes, "Why are you seeking power from me. What are you hoping to gain from it?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" Hinata pleaded as she tried to pull away from him. But in one swift turn, Orochimaru put Hinata in an armbar and forced her to her knees. Hand still on her wrist, he put his foot on the elbow of Hinata's forcefully straightened arm. Sasuke knew it wouldn't take a lot of pressure for him to break it.

"That's not good enough. Tell me!" Hinata let out a yelp and Sasuke knew Orochimaru had just fractured her arm, if he continued, the joint would be broken altogether. Sasuke almost felt sorry for her, it must hurt.

"It's because my family thinks I'm a failure, okay!?" Hinata cried, facing the ground, "Because I'm supposed to be the Hyuga heir but my fathers given the title to my seven year old sister instead! Because my cousin who is a branch member and is supposed to serve me humiliated and nearly killed me in the chunin exams! _I want them to make them regret it!_" with that final scream, Orochimaru let her arm free and Hinata picked herself up, cradling her injured arm.

"Well then," Orochimaru smirked, "I guess I will train you then. But first you'll have to survive this." He made the same hand seal he did back in the forest of death, and his neck stretching out, he planted his teeth in Hinata's neck. As he pulled back, Hinata let out a scream, clutching her neck with her uninjured arm. She fell to her knees, Sasuke knew the pain she was in, he felt like he was reliving that moment over again as he watched her writhe on the ground. Her screaming stopped and Sasuke saw blood drip to the floor off her chin. Hinata had bit through her lip to stop herself screaming.

"Come, Sasuke, you must be starving." Orochimaru called from the door, ushering him out. "I'll have Kabuto take her to the infirmary before we start up training again." And so Sasuke left the room, Hinata's echoed whimpers sending a shiver down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a girl in the distance. Hinata walked towards her in the white void. She was hunched over and crying. As Hinata grew closer it dawned upon her that the girl was her. Hinata could hear the younger version of herself saying something, she drew closer to find out what.

"Failure..." she gasped between a sob was what Hinata was first able to hear clearly.

"W-what?" Hinata responded. Even though Hinata knew deep down what she was talking about, she still entertained the possibility that maybe this shadow of her past self was talking about something different. A different possibility to her bitter reality.

"I-I'm a failure." She sobbed, her face now hidden in her hands, "Everyone thinks so, e-even, father. I-I'm not g-good enough to be a Hyuga!" Hinata kneeled down to the girl's level and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I need to be stronger!"

"I know." Hinata replied, "I don't ever g-give up, and you wont either, because that is our ninja way. We _will_ get stronger."

"T-that's not our ninja way, it's _his_." her voice became a hiss, "And he is _weak_. How great of an example can _he_ be when someone as pathetic as Sasuke was enough to make him go back on his way?!"

Hinata recoiled, the girl had put her hands down from her face, revealing a right eye that was not her own. With a pupil thin and expression malicious. It was Orochimaru's. "I-I wont give up! And neither will he! I-I'll make sure of it!" she yelled at the thing before her.

"Then you'll need to be strong." it told her. "You'll need my power."

"Fine."

* * *

Hinata's eyes opened to the unpleasant greeting of a bright light directly above her. She squinted and sat up. There was steam surrounding her, where was it coming from? Her lower lip felt swollen, she raised her hand and felt it, her touch emitted soft prickles.

"I put some healing balm on your lip, but it's such an awkward area there wasn't much else I could do. You bit straight through it." Hinata looked over to the person speaking, and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Kabuto."

"You remember me, I'm glad." he said, walking over and handing her a glass of water, "Here, you're probably thirsty."

She was, parched, actually, but she took small sips as she gathered in her surroundings. It must be a lab or medical room, but she had never seen one with such oddities in it. Jars on the wall full of various body parts, human and animal, and things that weren't either. She herself had been laying on a stone slab, which must be an examination table. The walls and floor were stone, meaning she was still in the hideout. The room wasn't the only odd thing, though, Hinata felt different. There was a power surging through her veins and it wasn't her own.

"How's your heart doing?"

"H-huh?"

"During the chunin exams final you went into cardiac arrest, you coughed up blood and needed medical attention."

"H-how did you kn- oh! Y-you were the ANBU who healed me!?"

"You catch on quickly, don't you?" he smirked, "So how is your heart? I don't think I did my best work healing it. Is it still acting up?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

"Let me take a look at it." and without proper warning, Kabuto slid his had under the back of her shirt and placed it between her shoulder blades. It was cold, and sent shivers down her spine. "Now take a deep breath in."

* * *

It had been a week since Hinata has appeared at the fortress, Sasuke had not seen her since. He wondered in the back of his mind if she had died as he practiced using the bamboo sword Orochimaru had given him. _I don't care about her though_, he reminded himself, _she's just some stupid girl_.

But she _wasn't_ just some stupid girl, and Sasuke knew that. He swung again hitting the target with a mighty _thwack_. He had been contemplating on what she said 'I want to make them regret it!' How? _Thwack. _How was she going to do that? _Thwack. _Would she slaughter her clansmen? _Thwack. _Like Itachi? Sasuke swung too hard and was thrown off balance once the practice sword made contact with it's target. Moving his feet back into the proper position, he began again.

Even if that was what she was going to do, what did it matter to him? _Thwack. _The Hyugas weren't his clan, _thwack _what did it matter to him if they were killed? _Thwack. _She had a younger sister. _Thwack. _She was probably about them same age he was when- _thwack. _It didn't matter to him. _Thwack. _Hinata was probably dead anyway. _Thwack. _

'I want to make them regret it!'

_Thwack. _

'I want to make them regret it!'

_Thwack._

'I want to make them regret it!'

_TWACK!_

The practice sword broke, large splinters flying everywhere, one of them found its way into his right hand, "Arg!" he yelled, more out of frustration then pain. Blood gushed from the wound, covering his hand in the thick red liquid.

"Well that's no good." Orochimaru cooed as he came up to Sasuke and looked at his hand. "Go to the medical bay and have Kabuto patch that up. We're done for today."

Sasuke scowled, he had been only been practicing for a few hours. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. How was he supposed to get strong enough to kill Itachi if he was wasting his time learning the basics of using a sword? He needed to learn powerful jutsus, not this.

He entered the medical bay "Hey, Kabuto, I need my hand bandaged up." but after a second realized Kabuto wasn't there, but someone else was. Laying in one of the beds was Hinata.

"Oh, Sasuke," she said, in what seemed to be a simple acknowledgment of his presence. "Hello."

So she was alive. He didn't have time to chat with her, he was getting blood on the floor, "Where's Kabuto?"

"He's in the lab next door, he said he can't be disturbed." Hinata sat up, and Sasuke realized with a tinge of embarrassment, that she wasn't wearing a shirt, just bandages covering her torso. "I could b-bandage that up for you if you need help."

"Sure." Sasuke said, focusing his eyes solely on her face. Hinata winced as she stood up from the bed, "What happened?" _Why am I asking? I don't care_.

"I'm recovering from surgery," she told him as she reached into a cabinet for the bandages, "I've been having issues with my heart since the chu-chunin exams." She sat down on a stool across from Sasuke, "Hand."

Sasuke outstretched his hand and Hinata gently took it, she pulled out the splinters of wood embedded in his skin. The silence between them as she disinfected his hand was heavy, and he felt a pressure to break it. "How are you going to do it?"

"Bandage your hand?"

"No, take revenge on your family."

"Oh." Hinata unrolled a length of gauze and cut it. She then placed a piece of padded gauze over Sasuke's wound and rolled the gauze over it.

"Well?" Sasuke asked irritably as Hinata taped the gauze shut. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"No." Hinata stood up and turned back towards her bed, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Why not?" he demanded, Hinata turned back towards him, her eyes gave him a cold glare, Orochimaru's curse mark spreading across her face. He tightened his grip on her.

"It's not your business." Hinata circled her arm around in a wide sweeping motion, twisting Sasuke's arm and forcing him to let go of her, "Just as what you're after isn't any of mine."

"Do you want to know?" Hinata's curse mark began to recede. "I could tell you." _What are you doing, idiot? She doesn't need to know!_

He and Hinata made eye contact, she was quick to break it, a blush encroaching on her cheeks. "I don't care." she hissed softly, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to rest." She gestured towards the door, and Sasuke stomped out in a mixture of embarrassment and rage, slamming the door behind her.

What an annoying girl! What was she planning that she felt wasn't any of his business, even when he offered to tell her his plans! She probably was planning on killing her clan! He wasn't going to waste his time on someone like her!

Still, a thought crept into the back of his head and would not leave. _She's kinda pretty_.

* * *

**And chapter 2 is done! Thank you guys for all the follows, faves, and comments! If you have any questions you want me to answer, take it to my tumblr (linked on my profile page) and I'l hopefully have a new chapter out in a week or so! **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Hinata had arrived at the Sound. Now fully recovered from her surgery, Hinata had started joining Orochimaru's training sessions with Sasuke. She and Sasuke had not spoken since their encounter in the medical bay. The most interaction the two of them had had were greeting nods of acknowledgment when they were in the same room. Hinata preferred it this way. Though she was there purely to make sure of his wellbeing, she did not like Sasuke in the least, the last thing she wanted to be with him was friends.

Hinata pulled back the string of the bow in her hands, trying to get the arrow in place. The string slipped from her fingers and snapped back towards the bow, hitting her arm in the process. She let out a small curse. Weapons weren't her forte, and she had never used a bow and arrow. Orochimaru had insisted she learned how to use one though, saying that the Byakugan's range of vision would be advantageous in long distance fighting. He was right, of course, but Hinata knew it came at great risk, as that one degree of blind spot was much more significant when looking for things at a distance as opposed to the close-range combat her clan was so insistent on using.

"Having trouble?" Orochimaru asked from her side. Hinata jumped in surprise, she had been too preoccupied with the bow an arrow to notice him standing there.

"It-it's nothing I can't get with practice." Hinata muttered, desperately trying to re-gain her composure. She lifted up the bow and tried again. The arrow hit the edge of its target, which was a significant improvement to the other attempts she had made in the last few hours.

"Well you'll need to practice more then." Orochimaru told her, looking at the arrows scattered across the back wall. "But I'm going to need you to stop for now, I want you and Sasuke to spar." On the other side of the room, Sasuke stopped practicing with his bamboo sword and looked over with a scowl. "Yes, Sasuke, you. Come on over here." Sasuke dropped his sword and walked over. "No weapons, no jutsus of any kind, and don't use your sharingan or byakugan. Hand to hand combat only. I'll tell you when to stop." Orochimaru took a few steps back. "Begin."

Sasuke made the first move, running towards Hinata and throwing a punch at her. Turning to her side, Hinata pushed his arm away from her, subsequently throwing Sasuke off balance. Without the byakugan, gentle-fist was useless, but the form of it was still good in close combat. Hinata would just need to use more speed and power than she was used to. Hinata balled up her fists as Sasuke ran in for another punch. Hinata dodged again, but this time was met with an accompanying kick hitting her left side. Falling over to the ground, Hinata realized Sasuke was about to kick her again. She managed to roll out of the way just in time, Sasuke's foot brushing her stomach. Rolling back up onto her feet, Hinata had to quickly block another punch from Sasuke and, knowing it was surly coming, another of his kicks.

This time expecting it, Hinata blocked Sasuke mid-kick, spinning him so he was no longer facing her. Taking advantage of this, she punched Sasuke in the side. She knew she hadn't put enough strength into it before it even hit. Sasuke barely flinched as she hit, and was now spinning back towards her, his arm outstretched aiming for- _the side of her head_. As a rushed reaction, Hinata ducked, and was met with a knee to the face.

Hinata heard a crunch, and she knew her nose must be broken. Blood was gushing down her face. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's leg, which was still in her face. She stood up and Sasuke fell on his back. With a hold still on his leg, there wasn't much Sasuke could do but flail his free leg around, trying to hit her again so he could get himself free. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Sasuke resigned to laying limply on the ground.

Hinata let go of his leg and outstretched her hand to him, offering to help him up. Glowering at her, he took her hand and began to get up. Giving his arm a yank, Hinata punched him in the jaw. _There, that was the power I needed_. She thought to herself as Sasuke fell back down onto the ground.

"You bitch!" Sasuke yelled, getting up his eyes now red with the Sharingan. He ran over towards her, fist at the ready.

Orochimaru was there before either of them realized what happen. His hand firmly placed on Sasuke's shoulder causing him to stop abruptly. "That's enough. I told you, no Sharingan, remember?" Sasuke turned to Orochimaru and opened his mouth looking as he was about to protest, but after a second seemed to decide against it. He shut his mouth and his eyes turned back to black. "That was a clever move, Hinata, using the force of pulling Sasuke up to increase the damage of your punch. But I suggest you go to the medical bay now, you're getting blood everywhere."

"Of course." Hinata replied, giving Orochimaru a bow and leaving the room. Her and Sasuke's eyes met as she left and he scowled at her. Hinata looked away. _I probably should apologize to him later,_ she thought to herself, _if he hates me, it'll make looking after him more difficult._ She let out a sigh as she wiped blood off her face with her sleeve. _What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling in rage. He had been trying to get some sleep, but his jaw kept throbbing in pain, and the pain had reminded him of how _she_ was the one to have cause it. Thoughts of Hinata and how angry she made him invaded his mind. She was more devious than he had remembered her at school. In fact, she didn't seem anything like the girl he vaguely remembered knowing. Her shy-girl demeanor from back then was clearly an act, which only made her seem more and more like _him_. _He_ had pretended to be a kind, gentle person, hiding _his_ true murderous nature. Hinata was probably just the same-

_I don't care about her though._ Sasuke abruptly reminded himself. _She can kill her family all she wants! I can't let her distract me from my own goals._ His jaw throbbed again and Hinata's face involuntarily flashed through his mind again. _Stop that!_

Sasuke's inner turmoil was interrupted by a knock on his door. Eager for a distraction from his own thoughts, he got up and opened it. He was displeased to see that the person knocking was none other than Hinata. A bandage was now over her nose, but not a big enough one to cover up the fact that her face was badly bruised. "What?" he growled at her. Their eyes met and Hinata quickly looked at the ground, her face becoming a flushed pink in the places where it wasn't purple.

"I-I, uh." She looked back up at Sasuke, "I'm s-sorry for v-visiting s-so late. I just w-wanted to apologize for-" She broke her gaze again, "Well, y-you know what. It was a d-dirty trick. I'm s-sorry."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say to her, after all, he had clearly dealt her more damage than she had to him. And it may have been a dirty move, but Orochimaru hadn't called off the spar, Sasuke had just assumed it was over, So it was his own fault he fell for it. Which is what had truly annoyed him about what she did. But he was much too stubborn to admit it. He let out a noncommittal "Hn."

"H-how's your jaw?" Hinata asked reaching out a hand to his face, examining it. "It looks p-pretty badly bruised."

_Like you're one to talk._ Sasuke thought to himself, "Hn. See you tomorrow," he told her, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"Oh, uh, a-actually you wont." Hinata stammered, "I'm leaving in an h-hour or so for the North base w-with Kabuto. Th-thats why I'm here s-so late at night. I-I didn't want to leave with b-bad-"

"Stop it."

"H-huh?"

"Stop pretending to stutter!" Sasuke yelled at her, "I know you're not the shy girl you're pretending to be! What are you even doing here?! What is your fucking angle?!"

Hinata looked taken aback. "I... I, uh." she sputtered, Sasuke assumed this was because she was shocked that he had seen through her act. But then she did something he didn't expect.

She kissed him.

It was just a gentle peck on his lips, Hinata quickly pulled away after making contact. In the moment of Sasuke's shock and confusion, Hinata muttered "G-goodnight, Sasuke." and left. Still standing at the door, Sasuke felt his face heat up. Getting a grip on himself, Sasuke closed the door and went back to his bed.

Closing his eyes, he still found Hinata plaguing his thoughts and preventing him from falling asleep. But the nature of his thoughts were now very different.

* * *

Hinata had panicked. And in that moment of panic she had done something stupid. She hadn't expected Sasuke to suddenly question her like that. What had he even been going on about anyway, 'pretending to be shy'? But under the pressure of the moment she had assumed he had figured out that she was there to make sure he wasn't killed, and bring him back to Kohona if she had the chance. And under that assumption she had done something so so stupid in hopes of making him think otherwise.

_That was my first kiss,_ she lamented as she packed for the trip ahead of her. She rationalized to herself that it was better Sasuke thought she was just a fangirl that know the truth. But he hadn't been suspecting the truth, had he? Hinata was shy, she didn't fake her stutter, why did he think she did? _I don't need to worry about this right now, I wont see him again for months_.

Hinata finished packing her backpack and threw on her cloak. She was eager for this trip, she had not been outside since she had arrived at the Sound. Being without sun for long had been draining. She was also nervous, though. They would be traveling for two weeks, and if they ran into anyone from Kohona, she'd be recognized. If the Hyuga found out that she was alive, they'd stop at nothing to bring her back and protect the Byakugan's secrets, even if it meant going against the Hokage herself.

There was a knock at Hinata's door "Hinata, are you ready?" Kabuto said through the door.

"Um, yeah, j-just a second." Hinata slung her backpack over her shoulders and picked up the bow and quiver laying on her bedside table. Opening the door, she was greeted by Kabuto, also wearing a cloak. "Let's go." She said. And so they left the compound, disappearing into the dark night.

* * *

**Thanks for all the follows and faves! A special thanks to the person who sent me hate mail, that was the most motivating thing I have ever been sent, and reading it gave me a good laugh. If you like this fic, a review would be appreciated. And I'll have chapter 4 out in a week or so. **


End file.
